Le fruit défendu
by Tik4Tak
Summary: J'ai croqué dans son coeur, pour qu'il m'appartient à tout jamais. Et je suis en train dans mourir. Mais vous savez quoi ? Si, je devais le refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seul seconde.


**_''Mais de l'arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal, tu ne mangeras point, car le jour où tu en mangeras, tu en mourras.''_**

Cette phrase est tellement vrai. J'y ai goûté, au fruit défendu, et je suis en train dans mourir. Mais vous savez quoi ? Si, je devais le refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seul seconde.

Chaque personne dans le monde, à un interdit, comme la pomme pour Adams et Eve. Oui, j'ai écouté en cours d'étude des moldus. Je disait donc, chaque personne a son fruit défendu, et le mien c'est le meilleur. Non, je vous jure. Mon interdit, c'est Hermione Granger, mon Hermione, ma douce et jolie Hermione Granger. Ça vous en bouche un coin ? Elle est mon exacte opposée. Tout d'abord, c'est une fille, elle a des amis, elle a eu une enfance heureuse et est née de parents moldus. Elle n'était même pas dans la même maison que moi. Mais j'ai croqué dans son coeur, pour qu'il m'appartient à tout jamais. Qui voudrai de la moitié d'un coeur de toute façon, si ce net là personne qui a volé l'autre partie. Je me rend compte que j'ai passé ma vie à mourir et qu'en une fraction de seconde, elle m'a insufflé l'espoir, l'envie de continuer, elle m'a donné une seconde chance, elle m'a réappris à vivre. Hermione m'a tendu la main quand j'étais au plus mal. Elle m'a dit d'avoir confiance en elle, que l'ordre du phoenix me protégerai si j'étais près à passer de l'autre côté, de leur côté . Vous savez, j'ai confiance en tous le monde. Ce dont je me méfie c'est du diable qui se trouve en chaque homme. Mais, elle avait l'air si sincère. Je croie qu' il n'y a pas de diable en Hermione. Ce qui s'y cache, c'est un ange.

Il arrive un temps où chaque personnes s'éloigne de son destin. En ce moment de désespoir, qui serez-vous ? Relâcherez-vous votre garde pour trouver le réconfort chez une personne inattendue ? Vous ouvrirez-vous aux autres ? Ferrez-vous face à vos plus grandes peur avec bravoure, en allant de l'avant ? Ou succomberez-vous à la noirceur de votre âmes ? J'ai choisit la première solution. J'ai pris la main qu'elle me tendait, et j'ai renié ma famille, mon rang, mon sang. Juste parce qu'elle m'a tendu la main, parce qu'elle m'a montré que je pouvais faire mais propre choix, sans craindre d'être seul à la fin.

Parfois, la vie surgit des ténèbres. Dans ces moment-là, y a-t-il quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez compter ? Quelqu'un qui veillera sur vous quand vous ferez un faux pas, et, à ce moment-là, qui vous donnera la force d'affronter seul vos peurs. Moi, j'ai eu Hermione, enfin plus pour très longtemps. Elle m'a montré que je pouvais avoir confiance en moi et dans les gens qui m'entouraient. Que je ne devais pas avoir peur de me montrer humain, de montrer mais sentiments, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Parce que, vous savez, les regrets ont des formes et des tailles différentes. Certains sont petits, comme quand on agit mal pour une bonne raison. Certains sont plus gros, comme quand on laisse tomber ses amis. Certains, échappent aux regrets en faisant le bon choix. Parfois, il faut nous battre pour accepter le passé. Et, parfois on noie nos regrets en promettent de nous amender. Mais, nos plus grand regrets ne concernent pas ce qu'on a fait, mais ce qu'on a pas fait, ce qu'on a pas dit et qui aurais pu sauver quelqu'un qu'on aime. Surtout, quand on peut voir les nuages noirs s'amonceler au-dessus de leur tête. Moi, je l'ai vu dépérir et je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien dit et je regrette. Je regrette simplement de l'avoir haï par le passé, autant que je l'aime maintenant et de ne pas avoir su le lui dire. De ne pas avoir su lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout pour moi. C'est la seul à m'avoir tendu la main, à avoir vu que je n'allait pas bien et à avoir dépassé ses préjugés pour me venir en aide. Vous savez, la souffrance peut occuper une tells place qu'on en oublie le bonheur, parce qu'on ne se rappelle pas avoir été heureux. Et puis, un jour, on ressent quelque chose d'autre, ça nous fait bizarre, seulement parce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude, et à ce moment précis, on se rend compte qu'on est heureux. C'est se qui m'est arrivé, je ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, pourquoi ce sentiment ? Pourquoi cette sensation ? Et puis, un jour, elle m'a pris dans ses bras et la j'ai compris, j'étais heureux. Je croie que je ne l'est jamais été avant elle.

Vous avez déjà du le remarquer, mais le bonheur a de multiples facettes. Ce peut être un moment passé entre amis, comme elle sait si bien le faire avec Potter et Weasley, ou la promesse d'un espoir renouvelé, comme elle l'a fait avec moi. Tout ça pour dire, laissez-vous aller au bonheur. Croyez-moi ! Parce qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne soit qu'éphémère. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir et au moment où je me suis rendu compte que j'étais heureux, il était déjà trop tard. Mon propre père, aveugler par la ''trahison'' dont j'avais fait preuve envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ma famille, m'a littéralement jette un sort inconnu de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un sortilège de Magie Noir, cela va de soit. Et voilà où nous en sommes. Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, au lieu de me battre pour ce en quoi je croie, pour ceux qui mon donné une seconde chance. Je savais bien que ça arriverais, je savais que je devrais payer pour ma ''déloyauté'' et que le prix en serrais la mort. Mais, ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ça devait être brutal, comme si j'avais été renversé par une voiture moldue. Je ne devrais pas avoir tant de fièvre, ni cette terrible sensation de meurtrissure interne. Normalement je devais mourir d'un coup, ou me sentir de plus en plus faible jusqu'au point où cela me deviendrait bien égal. Mais ça ne m'est pas encore égal.

J'essaie de penser à des chose simples et heureuse : un bonhomme de neige, des feuilles, ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux. Mais ce sont des images effrayantes qui surgissent : des arbres mort, de la neige tachée de sang, ses larmes. La mort me cloue sur un lit d'hôpital, plante ses griffes dans ma poitrine et s'y installe. Je ne savais pas que cela ferait si mal. Je ne savais pas que cela anéantirait tout ce que j'ai pu vivre de bon dans ma vie... Sauf elle.

Je me retire en moi...

Les minutes passent...

Ça y est le moment est venu, pour de vrai , et peu importe si, oui ou non, les gens se souviennent de moi comme on me l'a tellement promis, cela n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon je ne le saurai jamais, je serai déjà partie. Mais, une part de moi espère tout de même, qu'elle se souviendra. Que parfois, quand elle sera seul dans sa chambre, elle se rendra compte que je lui manque. Et, qu'une larme, petite ou grosse, viendra perler à ses yeux. Et, ses larmes ne serons rein que pour moi ... rien que pour moi. Parce que mon plus grand bonheur, serai qu'une partie d'elle parte avec moi, peut importe où je vais. Car même l'Enfer, ressemblerai au Paradis, si elle, ou unepartie d'elle, était à mais côtés.

Cette fois c'est la bonne, je m'en vais...

La laisser partir...

Les laisser tous partir...

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, encore un autre OS. je sais , je sais, je ne fait rien de très heureux. Mais, bon, y a des jours comme ça , où on ne peut rien produire de joyeux. J'èspere quand même que ça vous a plus.

Vous savez, un petit message ça prend pas de temps, juste pour savoir si c'est bien ou pas. Et puis, faut pas le cacher, ça fait toujours plaisire.

Enfin, bon. Je vais signer encore et toujours :

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servir !


End file.
